


The Long Haul

by whollyunholy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Truckers, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Trans Catra (She-Ra), its a real world au but catra's still a cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whollyunholy/pseuds/whollyunholy
Summary: “You seem hungry,” Adora said matter of factly. She raised a hand and clicked loudly, making eye contact with the waitress. “Can I get another plate of the same?” Then looked back to the hungry woman, who’s eyes were now widening in… surprise? Offence? “Coffee?” Adora asked. Receiving no response, she continued to the waitress, “And another large coffee? Creamer in this one.”Finally, the woman spoke. “Did you just assume my coffee order?”“Well,” Adora shrugged. “Cats like cream, don’t they?"Adora's a long distance trucker, Catra's the runaway she gives a ride to. Just wanted to write something where Catra and Adora have to spend four days in what is essentially a tiny room together. And there's one bed, shocker.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 66
Kudos: 230





	1. Day 1

Five hours on the road and Adora starts to feel the tension easing out of her shoulders. Her days off were never good for her, she’d never really known what to do with time to herself, in the same place, day after day. Just north of Atlanta and just past midday, Adora’s stomach starts to rumble. There was _one_ thing she liked more than driving.

A small bell rung over the door as Adora entered the diner. It was surprisingly busy, with people in every booth. There were a few free stools at the counter, but they were all sandwiched between two dudes. Gross.

Sidling up to the counter, Adora waited her turn to order. She could always eat in her truck, but it would be nice to stretch her legs for twenty minutes. She surveyed the room, trying to decide who would be least bothered by sharing a booth with her. Adora’s eyes fell on a girl sitting down the far end of the room. Watching her for a moment, Adora noticed the way her brow would furrow almost imperceptibly every time a man would walk past, and, more obviously, a large pair of feline ears would flatten back against her head. Perhaps a kindred spirit.

Adora placed her order and let the server know where she’d be. Well, here’s hoping. Adora walked to the booth, sliding nonchalantly into the seat opposite the felid woman and pretending she didn’t notice the pair of mismatched eyes staring her down as she pulled out her phone. A tail whipped back and forth in the seat beside her. Seemingly content this new intrusion wasn’t here to bother her, the girl eventually relented and went back to picking at her nails. Well, claws. A couple more people filed into the diner. Adora wondered again where the rodeo was.

After a few minutes, the waitress brought Adora her food and a large black coffee. She grazed absent mindedly, picking at the chips that came with her burger, trying to keep her furtive glances at the girl opposite her sufficiently furtive. Something the other girl was decidedly failing to do. She was eyeing Adora’s plate, plenty obvious.

“You hungry?” Adora asked, breaking the silence between them. The cat girl jumped at the question, her fur bristling. She glanced quickly around, trying to pretend she’d been looking anywhere else, and shook her head.

“You seem hungry,” Adora said matter of factly. She raised a hand and clicked loudly, making eye contact with the waitress. “Can I get another plate of the same?” Then looked back to the hungry woman, who’s eyes were now widening in… surprise? Offence? “Coffee?” Adora asked. Receiving no response, she continued to the waitress, “And another large coffee? Creamer in this one.”

Finally, the woman spoke. “Did you just assume my coffee order?”

“Well,” Adora shrugged. “Cats like cream, don’t they? If it’s wrong I can get you something else.”

The woman glared for a while, but finally rolled her eyes and slumped back into her seat with her arms crossed, saying nothing. Hah. So she’d been right.

“I’m Adora, by the way.” 

“Catra,” Catra said, barely looking up.

“Nice to meetcha, Catra.”

There were maybe two things Adora liked better than driving.

After practically inhaling her burger and half the plate of chips, Catra’s body language started to open up, she leant forward over the table instead of away, her ears pointing the same direction.

_Of course, how else do you befriend a stray cat? You feed it._

“So,” Adora ventured. “What brings you out here?”

“What brings _you_ out here?” Catra responded.

“It’s on the way. I’m a long hauler, that’s my rig out front.” Adora gestured to one of the trucks parked outside. “So? You next.”

Catra shrugged. “No reason. It’s just better than where I was.”

“Running, huh?”

“What would you know about it?” Catra shot back.

Adora smirked. “Why do you think someone takes a job like this?”

“Too stupid to do anything else?” Catra said with a grin that showed her sharp teeth.

Adora frowned at the girl’s rude comment, but was ultimately won over by that smile and laughed, loudly. “Yeah, probably. So, if you’re not here for any particular reason, can I ask where you’re from?”

“Louisiana.”

“Wow, you’re already a long way from home. So how’d you get here?”

“Hopped a train.”

“Fuck! Catra, that’s really dangerous!”

The cat girl smirked, relishing the conversational upper hand she’d managed to find. “So?”

A sad look spread across Adora’s face. “So… Idunno. Are you gonna hop more trains?”

“Probably. Hardly wanna stay here, do I?”

Adora wrestled with the question she knew she was about to ask. For one, she knew it could get her in trouble with her boss, and for two, this girl might be plenty of trouble on her own. But she asked it anyway. “Well… Can I give you a ride somewhere? I mean, if it’d keep you off the trains.”

Catra looked her up and down suspiciously. Finally she asked, “Where you going?”

“North west.”

“How far north west?”

“All the way north west.”

“What like… Washington?”

“Seattle, yeah.” Catra seemed to perk up at that.

“I… I could do Seattle. I’ll think about it.”

Adora smiled. “Well feel free to take your time, I’m only leaving in ten minutes.”

They kept eating in silence for a while. Catra sipping at her coffee while Adora chugged hers and ordered another.

Eventually Adora spoke again. “Never understood how people could sleep on those things. Trains, I mean. Aren’t they really loud?”

“You wear ear plugs. But yeah, it’s still really loud. And of course they don’t really fit my ears…”

“That’s why you keep flinching, isn’t it?”

“What?” 

“Every time someone enters and the little bell rings. You flinch. The train hurt your ears. Either that or you’re worried about who might come in that door.”

Catra scowled. Adora thought she might have been blushing, but it was hard to tell. “Aren’t you perceptive. I guess all your staring payed off.”

Now it was Adora’s turn to blush, and she had no layer of fur to hide it. “Just… just curious about you, that’s all.”

“Well get less curious.”

Adora felt herself flare at the comment, but she let it go. “Well, if you’re gonna ride with me, and I hope you do, I’m gonna ask questions. Fair warning.”

“If.”

“Yeah, and I need to get going. So, what’s it gonna be?”

Catra fidgeted in her seat for a while, looking all round the room, anywhere but at Adora, as she considered her options. The door opened and she winced again. Adora couldn’t help the sympathetic look that shot across her face. Catra noticed. 

“Fine,” she said at last, her face softening. “I’ll go with you. Fuck those trains.”

Adora smiled. “Great.”

“So, how long’s it take to drive to Seattle?” Adora’s passenger finally spoke up after they’d been driving for nearly an hour.

“About three days. Not counting today, which’ll be another six hours driving. But it’ll depend.”

“Depend on what?”

“Weather, mainly. Storms.”

Catra shrunk down in her seat. “Are you _expecting_ storms?”

Adora shrugged. “We’re driving across most of the central United States. There’s gonna be a storm somewhere, just depends on if we’re there at the same time.”

“Is it… y’know, safe?” Catra asked.

“Huh?”

“In the truck. If there’s a storm.”

“Uh, yeah? Unless I drive us into a tornado, but I’m not about to do that, am I?”

“I don’t know, _are you_??” Catra was breathing heavily.

“Heeeyy, relax! Here, I’m rollin’ down your window. There’s nothin’ to worry about, okay? Only difference storms make is we can’t go as fast in the wet. I’m sorry I even mentioned ‘em.”

Catra spent a while hanging her head out the window, eventually regaining her composure. She pulled herself back inside the cabin and was quiet again.

“So… not to pry, but you don’t like storms, huh?” Adora pried.

“No,” was her curt response.

“Got a reason for that?” Adora knew she was trying her luck.

“Parents died in a big one when I was young.”

“Oh. Catra, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

“Also, the woman who fostered me told me storms happened because God hated me,” Catra added bitterly 

Adora nearly choked. “Fuck. Uh. Yikes.”

“Yeah.”

“… Is she uh, is she who you’re getting away from?”

“Fucking hell, Adora.”

“Sorry!”

“Take a hint.”

“I’m sorry.” 

Adora tried to focus on the road.

“So, are you gonna find a motel soon?” Catra asked as the sun started to set. They were somewhere in western Kentucky.

“Huh? Oh, no, I sleep in the truck.” 

“What like, in the seat? Is that comfortable?” Catra seemed doubtful.

“No, dummy. Look behind you. There’s a bed back there.” Adora gestured with the back of her head.

“Oh.” said Catra, looking back into the living environment she’d ignored until now. Silence, for a moment. “There’s uh, there’s _one_ bed back there.”

“Oh.” echoed Adora. “I uh… I guess I hadn’t thought that far ahead. I feel like the polite thing would be to let you have it-”

“I’m not taking your bed, dummy. You’re already doing me a huge favor.”

“-oh thank god. I can _not_ sleep in these seats. And you would not wanna be my passenger when I haven’t had any sleep.”

“It’s fine, I’ll sleep up front. I’ve slept worse places. Like trains.”

“I mean we could just share.” Adora glanced quickly sideways at her passenger.

“What?”

“I know it’s not huge, but I think it’d fit us both. Just.”

“Oh. Uh. No, it’s ok. I’ll be fine in the seat,” Catra said.

“If you’re worried I’m gonna make a move on you, I won’t. It’s purely a gesture of hospitality.”

“I, uh. I wasn’t worried about that.” 

Adora smirked. “Is that coz you want me to make a move on you?”

Catra blushed a shade of red so dark even her fur couldn’t hide it. Adora relented.

“Look, you sleep where ever you’re most comfortable. But if I have to hear you moan about your neck all day tomorrow, you will be hearing that I told you so.”

Eventually Adora pulled on to some dirt backroad with nothing but fields as far as the eye could see.

“Do you have a change of clothes you’d rather sleep in?” Adora asked, opening the compact wardrobe in the back of the truck.

“I have a clean pair of jeans and another t shirt in my backpack.”

“Oof, you don’t wanna sleep in those. Here, take a set of my pyjamas.” She tossed Catra a soft cotton top and a pair of shorts. “They might be a little loose on you, but it’s a hell of a lot better than sleeping in jeans. You take the cabin, I’ll go outside.”

“You’re gonna change outside?”

“No one’s around. And corn only has ears, not eyes.” Adora winked.

Adora knocked on the door to the cab when she was done changing. Shortly, Catra shouted out she was ready and Adora climbed back inside. Catra stood awkwardly in the limited floor space of the sleeper cab, the gray tank top hanging loosely off her shoulders.

“You wanna try looking any more outta place?” Adora asked as she squeezed past her to sit on the bed. “So, whadd’ya want for dinner? Oh, that reminds me, we gotta go shopping tomorrow or the day after. Didn’t stock up for two.”

“Um, what do you have?” Catra asked, still unsure where to put herself.

“Got lots of instant noodles. Actually those’d probably last the both of us at least two trips like this one. But you really don’t wanna be eating them for every meal. The stuff in the fridge is way better. Got microwaveable pad thai, green chicken curry, well, just take a look really. This stuff’s honestly pretty good. You want a beer?”

“Are… are you allowed to drink on the job?”

“Not on the job right now. But no, not really. Not supposed to have it in the cab at all. But we’re not going anywhere for the next ten hours. You want one?”

“Sure.”

Adora tossed a can Catra’s way and opened one herself. Catra eventually sat down on the floor, cross-legged and sipped at her beer, which she held with both hands. Adora looked down at her, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

“What?” Catra asked, frowning.

“Nothin’” said Adora. “Just, you’re awfully cute down there.”

Catra growled. “I am not cute. And where else am I meant to sit!”

Adora nodded towards the front of the cab. “Passenger seat swings around, just pull the handle on the side.” Catra found the handle to spin the chair and climbed in. She shot Adora a look that clearly spelled out “Well why couldn’t you tell me that before.”

Adora shrugged innocently. “And here, look.” She reached up and flipped a tab on the wall, letting a flat panel fall down and form a table between them. “Hey, just like old times.” Catra rolled her eyes. 

“That’s it! That’s exactly the look you gave me in the diner too.”

Finally, Catra smiled. Ever so slightly, but Adora still caught it.

“Hey look, you do like me.” 

“It’s the beer.”

“Still counts.”

Adora had always counted her truck as more of a home than anywhere stationary. It was a strange feeling to have someone in that home, at her table, eating and talking and (sometimes, even) laughing together. She supposed other people in other homes got to feel this way all the time. _It would be nice to feel this way all the time._ The thought slipped past Adora’s usual defences and caught in her mind, spiralling around like a leaf in an eddy. It was still there when she lay down to rest in a bed that, for the first time in her life, felt a little too big.


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song on the radio is "Human Being" by Robyn if you would like to listen along.

Adora woke to the gentle pitter patter of rain on the cabin roof. The early morning sun filtered in through the windshield, and her passenger still slept in the passenger seat, curled up as best she could at the awkward angle. She was cute when she slept.

When Catra did wake, it was with a start. Luckily, she didn’t seem to be looking in Adora’s direction when her eyes shot open. She rolled over, staring up and out the window at the rain and groaned. “Fucking great.”

“Morning,” greeted Adora. “How’d you sleep?”

“Fucking terribly.”

“Told you you would.” That earned Adora a glare. “You want breakfast?”

“Sure.”

As they ate, Adora laid out the day’s route. They would need to refuel, and they’d need to make that shopping trip for supplies she’d mentioned. She’d found a decent sized supermarket not far off their planned route, which was better than shopping at a gas station. Catra seemed more preoccupied with the weather than with Adora’s plans, but for whatever reason the shopping trip seemed to amuse her.

“Wait so, you’re just gonna pull this thing up to, what, a Kroger’s?” she asked.

“Well, I’m gonna get as close as I can, yeah.”

“I thought you guys all shopped at, like, Truckmart.”

“Catra, what the hell is a Truckmart.”

“Idunno! Just a thing I figured existed. Exclusively sells beef jerky by the pound, only stocks flannel shirts, that kind of thing.”

Adora quietly side eyed the five pound bag of jerky just poking out of one of the storage cupboards, subtly kicking it closed with her foot. “No I uh, I shop at a supermarket. Anyway, we need to get going.” She self-consciously pulled a red flannel shirt out of her wardrobe and went to get changed.

The rain was still light enough when Adora pulled up to the grocery that Catra opted to come in rather than remain in the truck. 

“So what’re we getting?” she asked as the sliding doors opened for them.

“Whatever you want. We’re shopping for you, remember?”

“Oh. Right.” Catra blushed. Adora could tell she was uncomfortable with accepting this kind of charity, but she had little choice. Especially with Adora around.

Or at least, that’s what Adora thought. The next thing she knew the girl was slipping something into her hand, and when Adora unfurled it to look at it it was a hundred dollar bill. She stared at it for a moment, then looked at Catra, confused.

“Hang on, you’re walkin’ around with this kind of money and I’m buyin’ you five dollar burgers at a roadside diner? I mean, not that I mind but… what gives?”

Catra groaned. “Does it matter? I’m payin’ you back now.”

Adora shrugged. “I guess it doesn’t. Not to me anyway. Shit even if it was stolen it’s not like I’d care.”

Catra’s eyes went wide, her tail stuck out straight. “Hey can you keep your fuckin’ voice down? It’s not stolen. Not… technically. I fuckin’ earned it.” Adora continued to watch her, waiting for details. “Ugh, fine. My foster mom took anything I brought home, kept it in a safe in the house. I just… liberated it when I left. I don’t think she’ll have reported it or anything, but she knows the sheriff, and, y’know, cat girl, different coloured eyes, spending large bills… it attracts attention.”

Adora nodded, jaw set and eyes resolute. “Got it. I’ll uh, I’ll hold on to this for a while, won’t spend it til you’re… gone.” Adora’s voice faltered with the last word. She hadn’t been thinking about that these past twenty four hours. But this was temporary, wasn’t it? They’d get to Seattle, Adora would stick around a couple days until she was allowed to work another shift and then… they’d probably never see each other again. 

Catra watched her, surprise and gratitude both written on her face, and perhaps something else. “Yeah, I guess that’d be best. Thanks.”

Adora managed a weak smile. “I can uh, I can show you the best microwaved stuff if you like. Can’t really do much else in the truck. This way.”

Catra went to wait outside while Adora payed. When Adora exited she found Catra standing at the edge of the awning, gazing out at the rain which now fell heavily all around them. The truck was a good hundred meters away, parked across the road. The sky was dark, and Catra’s expression was grim.

“Wow, it’s really coming down huh.” No response. Adora lightly hip checked the frozen girl. “Hey, you alright?”

“...fine.”

“Race you to the truck then?”

The unexpected challenge shook Catra from her stupor. She glanced over at Adora who was grinning back at her. The light seemed to return to her eyes, and in a second she was grinning too, before immediately taking off across the parking lot in a sprint.

They were both soaked and laughing as they made it back to the truck. Catra’s head start won her the race, but it backfired on her when it only meant spending longer in the rain as Adora fumbled with her keys, Catra frantically pulling on the door handle as she howled to be let in. When she did, Catra collapsed in her chair, head thrown back and breathing deeply. 

“GOD I hate rain.”

As they drove, the rain only got heavier and the sky darker, and Catra only grew more tense. At one point Adora thought she might actually start vibrating. 

“Ooh, you wanna uh, you wanna go easy on the upholstery there?” 

Catra was gripping the arm rests of her chair for dear life, claws out. 

“Oh. Sorry.” Catra retracted her claws, and fidgeted for a while. She tried crossing her arms, then holding her hands in her lap, then sitting on them, before giving up with a little frustrated cry only to go back to performing the same motion only now on the torn up knees of her jeans.

Adora watched her discomfort out of the corner of her eye. “Hey,” she said, “If you wanna hold something, here.” She held out her hand to Catra, who eyed it warily. But, eventually, she took it. Adora had not expected that to work.

The fur on Catra’s hands, like the fur on her face, was short and soft and lay flat against the skin, and whenever she got particularly tense, her claws would flex out, prickling Adora’s skin. She tried not to react to the pain, worried that any sign of discomfort might cause Catra to take her hand back. Which was challenging, because at this moment she was more hyper aware of every sensation in her hand than she had been at any other point of her life. And she’d broken that hand in middle school.

“You wanna listen to the radio?” Adora asked, looking for some distraction.

“Sure. Like what?”

“Idunno, whatever would relax you. You pick.”

Catra flicked through stations for a while, eventually settling on one playing some kind of pop music. It wasn’t anything Adora recognised, but it was nice enough she supposed. It sounded European. 

_Move your body_  
_Move your_  
_Move your (Move your body)_  
_Move your body closer to mine_

Oh this was not helping. 

“Don’t turn around!”

Adora laughed. “I’m not gonna turn around!” With all the rain, giving Catra the privacy of the truck to herself to change wasn’t really an option, so they had to take turns in the back while the other sat up front.

“No using the rearview mirror, eith- oh, right you don’t have one of those.”

“Yeah, there’s no window back there so what would I use it for? Well, this I suppose.” 

“Hey!!”

“I’m just kidding, jeez. If I wanna see a girl naked I go about it by honourable means.” 

“Oh really.” Catra scoffed. “And what are those?”

“I, uh…” _Crap._

“Come on Adora, I’m waiting. Hit me with those secret techniques.”

“Hey. You. Just.” Adora spluttered, her face growing red.

“Aww, and you were so confident before. Guess you’re all talk huh. I’m done by the way. Your turn.”

Fuck. She _was_ all talk. It’s not like she’d dated in high school, and since then she’d never really been in one place long enough to date anybody. Her confidence was all bravado, her teasing meant to hide her own insecurities, and to have it turned back on her like this brought up feelings of embarrassment for her… but those weren’t the only feelings Catra’s teasing brought up, and the way Catra’s tail brushed Adora’s shoulder as she walked back up front didn’t help. Neither did the way Catra smirked at her as she got up to change. She could only glare back.

Just as the both of them were settling into their respective beds, the thunder started. The first clap was followed by a loud squeal from Catra. She clutched her blanket, wide-eyed, as the following bangs elicited smaller sounds, whimpers, and she jumped at every peal and lightning flash.

Adora watched with concern. “Hey you’re uh, really worked up, huh?”

“I hate. Thunder.” Catra said through gritted teeth.

“Anything you can usually do that helps? Anything that comforts you?”

“No.”

Well, that figures. It didn’t seem like Catra’d had anyone around to offer comfort of any kind. The thought made Adora sad.

“Well, you’re not doin yourself any favors starin’ up ‘n out the window at it.”

“What, you think if I just cover my eyes n stop looking at it I’ll calm down?”

“Works on horses.”

“Great. You got any other folksy wisdom.”

“Well… I did have a dog growin’ up who was scared of storms.”

“First a horse, now you’re comparing me to a dog. You expectin’ this to go well for you?”

“I’m not comparin’ you to anything, I swear. But, yeah, I had this dog, and he used to climb into bed any time he heard thunder. Had to let him too, or he’d howl and squeal all night and no one’d get any sleep. But, soon as he was in bed he’d calm right down. It was like, with him right beside me, he could feel that I wasn’t scared. So he knew he didn’t have to be either.”

“This is another of your attempts to get me into bed so you can make a move on me, isn’t it,” said Catra, rallying an attempt at humor through the fear.

“Oh my god would it fuckin’ calm you down if I did?” Another flash of lightning, and then thunder right behind it, louder than any so far. Catra practically leapt out of her seat, shrieking. Adora groaned. 

“My _point_ is if you keep squealin’ like that, I’m not gonna get any sleep. And I’ve told you already that won’t be any fun for either of us. And, also, I hate seein’ you scared like this. So, will you just?” Adora lifted the blanket, gesturing with her eyes. “I promise you’ll feel better.”

Catra paused for a moment, seeming to weigh up the benefits against whatever else was eating away at her at the mere prospect of being close to someone else. She flinched as a particularly strong gust of wind hit the side of the truck, and finally relented. 

“Fine,” she said, climbing out of her seat. “Move over.” 

Adora scooched closer to the wall. Catra lay down, stiff straight, arms flat at her sides, then crossed over her chest, then behind her head (though she pointed her elbows up so no part of her intruded into Adora’s space.) Adora watched her, amused.

“Hey,” said Adora. Catra jumped at her voice, almost as much as she had been at the lightning. “You know you’re gonna touch me at some point, right? You wanna just get it out of the way?” Adora gave Catra’s foot a playful kick under the blanket.

“Hey!” 

“See? Not so bad.”

Catra growled, but, she also started to let herself relax, at least until another clap of thunder set her back as tightly wound as before.

“This isn’t any better. You said this’d make it better.”

“Well, you’re not really doing it right,” Adora said, with just a hint of laughter. “Why don’t you roll over to face me.”

Catra hesitated, but did so. Now they were face to face, Adora still propped up on one elbow, looking down at Catra who was desperately trying to look anywhere but back at her. This close to her, this focused on the other girl, Adora could see that she was actually shaking. Was she shaking before? Was that because of the lightning, or was it because of her?

“Hey,” Adora said softly. “Are you okay? Is this… do you want me to go? You can have the bed. I really don’t wanna-”

But Catra shook her head. “I wanna stay like this,” she said, and glanced up at Adora, making eye contact just briefly. Her eyes were wide.

Adora smiled. “Okay.” She let out a sigh of relief. “Then, do you wanna get closer? You look like you’re about to fall on the floor.”

Catra glanced up at her again, _god her eyes were huge_ , and nodded. She wriggled closer. They were just about touching now, Adora could feel the layer of warmth that clung to the other girl’s fur. This close, her shaking was unmissable, palpable, practically contagious. Adora wanted to reach out and still it, steady her, just make it all _better_.

They lay like that for a long time. Adora knew she was staring, knew it was obvious, didn’t care. She knew what she _could_ say, that if she could just wrap her arms around this shivering girl and pull her tight to her chest that maybe she’d feel just a little safer, that that was all she wanted. But it was a lie. Anyway she spelled it out, it sounded like a lie. It wasn’t all she wanted at all, she wanted not only to help but, also, quite selfishly to _have_. 

“Can I hold you?” the thought slipped past her lips before Adora was even conscious of speaking it, and in the same moment a truly deafening boom encased them, lightning striking right on top of them, and in response Catra practically leapt forwards and against Adora, burying her head in her chest. Instinctively, Adora wrapped her arms around the girl, pulled her in, held her tight. She didn’t even know if she’d heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. Day 3

Adora woke early. It was quiet, and the early morning sun poured into the cab. For the first time in nearly twenty four hours, it wasn’t raining. Catra would be pleased. The girl still slept, and Adora had rolled on to her back at some point in the night, so Catra’s arm was now around her waist, her head nestled on top of Adora’s chest. Her body was pressed close to hers, and her tail had wrapped itself around Adora’s leg. She was surprisingly clingy while asleep. 

Slowly, Adora became dimly aware of something else. There was a sound she’d been tuning out. Was Catra…? Oh, she was. The cat girl was actually purring.

Adora’s own arm had fallen asleep beneath the other girl, and she desperately needed to pee but she didn’t dare move for fear of disturbing her. She certainly deserved the rest after yesterday’s ordeal.

When Catra did finally stir, Adora pretended to be asleep. In spite of how fun she knew the girl’s reaction would be if she teased her about this, she wasn’t about to go and make her uncomfortable.

Catra lifted her head and looked around a little, seemingly trying to get her bearings. Adora felt the tiniest jolt shoot through her as Catra realised where she was but, to Adora’s surprise, she didn’t immediately pull away, although she did, self-consciously it seemed, adjust her hips a little, and withdraw her tail from where it had curled around Adora’s ankle. Her ear gave a little flick towards Adora, perhaps trying to ascertain if she was awake. When she seemed confident Adora still slept, she hesitantly lay her head back against Adora’s chest and gave her waist a little squeeze, pulling herself in almost imperceptibly tighter.

Adora couldn’t help but let her heart sing a little. She still didn’t know if Catra felt the same way about her as she did about Catra, but, for the moment at least, it did seem like the other girl at least _liked_ her. Or liked cuddling her anyway. She’d take it.

 _Fuck_ she needed to pee though. As much as it hurt her to spoil this moment, she was gonna have to get up. They had to start driving soon, too. She tried shifting slightly, a sort of plausible “just waking up” motion, and Catra reacted by uncurling herself from around Adora. She felt cold without her there, but at least she could get up now.

As they began driving, Catra was no longer the reserved, quiet girl who got into her truck two days ago. She was talkative now, full of energy, so _alive_. She was still avoiding the subject of her past – at least the bad bits -, but she did so expertly, dancing around it as she told stories about anything and everything else. Adora was learning a lot.

She learned about the time in the 5th grade when Catra beat a boy unconscious (he deserved it.) She learned about how when she broke an arm falling out of a tree, instead of not climbing trees anymore she just learned to do it one handed (the trick was kicking her shoes off and letting the claws of her feet do what they were meant to do,) and about how she’d always forget her shoes at the base of the tree and come home without them. 

She learned about how Catra _hated_ swimming lessons and about how one time when the swimming instructor thought she just needed some encouragement she’d tried to push Catra into the pool and had her arm shredded as Catra clung on to avoid falling. When Adora laughed at that Catra said,

“No like, she needed stitches. She nearly bled out!” So Adora stopped laughing and definitely didn’t just start thinking about how powerful those claws must be _now_ instead. 

None of the stories seemed to be about friends, though. 

When Adora climbed back inside after getting changed for the evening, she found Catra in her spot at the dinner table. Which was technically her bed. She eyed the girl for anything that might give away her intentions, but Catra played innocent.

“Y’know, you’re in my seat,” she said playfully.

“Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?” Catra responded, challenging her. Oh, that should not make her feel the things it makes her feel.

“You can’t possibly think you could fight me,” Adora said, half a grin on her face, seating herself opposite and nonchalantly running a hand through her hair so her bicep was on full display.

It worked, and Catra eyed her arm for a moment, but then her focus returned and her eyes flick back to Adora. “Are you serious?” she asked, flashing a grin that showed off her sharp canines. “I’d fucking maul you.” 

Oh that should _really_ not make her feel the things it makes her feel. It forces the breath from her body and she bites her lip, trying to hold back any further exhalations. Her eyes flick from Catra’s eyes, to her mouth, to her teeth still on display.

“Your claws can’t possibly be that sharp. I don’t believe you.” It’s not even said with any challenge. It’s just quiet, breathy, curious. 

Catra laughs. “Okay, you got anything you want me to tear up for you?”

 _Uh, me_. “Uh.” Adora thinks. Oh. No. She shouldn’t. But she _really_ wants to see what Catra can do. 

“Well…”

And that’s how they ended up outside, in the cold, as Adora rolled her one and only spare tyre over to Catra. Adora was at least smart enough to throw on a sheepskin jacket, and she eventually convinced Catra to at least wear the flannel Adora had been wearing in the day.

Adora steadied the tyre so it wasn’t gonna roll anywhere and took a step back, gesturing silently for Catra to begin.

It’s not exactly like a knife through butter, but when Catra was done there were four deep gashes in the thick rubber of the tread, and the deepest of them just went all the way through to the belt of steel cords beneath the tread at its deepest point. Catra was picking bits of shredded tyre out from under her claws. Adora was just staring, wide eyed, open mouthed.

“That. Was. The coolest!!” Adora yelled, feeling herself go a little weak at the knees.

Catra shuffled her feet, hugging one arm close to her with the other. “Thanks. Considering these things only ever got me in trouble as a kid, that’s actually kind of nice to hear.”

That made Adora ache, knowing the kind of trouble Catra would have been in with such a monster for a foster mom. She wanted to do something for Catra. Comfort her or make her feel less alone, or something. 

“Hey, just wait here. I’ll be right back.”

Adora rushed back into the cabin of the truck to find what she was looking for. She threw open the cupboard and rifled through her other supplies to find what she needed, all wrapped up in thick cloth and rope. She headed back outside.

“What the hell is that?” Catra asked. Adora only grinned as she started to unwind the rope and pull away the cloth to reveal -

“A freaking sword?!? You had a fucking _longsword_ in that truck this entire time?”

“Uh… yeah?” Adora grinned sheepishly, scratching at the back of her head.

“Okay. Fair. Why, though?”

“If I told you this was your sword now, would you need a reason to take it?” 

“That… is an excellent point. Okay. You’ve got a sword.”

“YEAH I do. Now stand back.” She raised the sword high above her head and swung it down in a graceful arc. Her angle was precise, and it sliced smoothly through the tyre, cutting off a chunk of rubber from the outer tread. She spun the hilt in her hand and raised the blade again, striking at a new angle to cleave off another piece.

Now it’s Catra’s turn to gawk. “Shit… you know how to use that thing, huh?” she asks.

“I practice. There are youtube videos.”

Catra snorts.“You’re such a nerd. Gimme a turn.”

Adora carefully hands her the sword, handle first, blade turned towards herself. She takes several steps back to give Catra some room to swing, and she does. It glances off the side of the tyre, striking with the flat of the blade. Adora giggles. Catra goes again and its a better swing this time, but the blade still sticks in the hard rubber after burying itself a couple inches instead of gliding all the way through.

“Arghh,” Catra growls. “Damnit!”

“Easy there, kitty cat,” Adora says reassuringly. Catra glares at her for the new nickname. “Look, you’ve got the strength to make the cut, yeah? You’ve got plenty of strength. So don’t worry about swinging hard.”

Catra takes a deep breath. “Fine. How do I do this then?”

“Okay, so…” Adora takes a step towards her. “First things first, it’s not a baseball bat. You want to, um,” Adora reached for Catra’s hands, but hesitated. She glanced up at Catra, who was also watching her hands intently. When her eyes flicked up to Adora’s she gave a little nod, and Adora continued.

“Okay so,” Adora’s hands moved over Catra’s. They were warm again. Hot, actually. Practically burning. “You wanna space out your hands a little. With a bat you’re just swinging in a straight line, your only goal is to hit _hard_. Cutting’s not about force. Not only, anyway.”

Catra said nothing, but she nodded along to Adora’s points, intensely focused on the sword and her grip on it. 

“There.” Adora said. “You want your hands about there. And when you swing, you’re not just trying to hit the tyre, you’re trying to slice it, right? So you want to draw the blade back towards yourself as you swing. So it’s kind of like…” She took Catra’s hands in hers again and raised them until they were above her head. “You want to start here…” she guided her hands in a smooth arc downwards, ending close to Catra’s body again, at her hips. Adora’s heart was racing. “And end here. Got it?”

Catra nodded, eyes now laser focused on her opponent. Adora stepped back again. When Catra swung this time it was smooth and graceful and cleaved right through the outer layer of tread. Several pieces of rubber fell to the ground and Catra cheered, jumping up and down with joy at her accomplishment. Adora laughed and applauded Catra’s efforts.

They stayed out a while longer, taking turns with the sword until practically the entire tyre was shaved bare of tread. They only stopped when they both became aware they were shivering, and so retreated to the comfort of bed and blankets.

They lay, worn out, finally run out of things to say. Sleep felt earned. 

“I’m cold. Come here.” Catra took Adora by the hand and rolled over, pulling Adora’s arm around herself and Adora in close. Catra’s hair tickled her face. It smelled good. It’s all she can smell.

Catra releases Adora’s hand and it comes to rest on her stomach, the soft cotton of Adora’s own pyjamas over even softer fur. The feeling is overwhelming. Adora wants to run her fingers over it, through it, but she restrains herself. 

Instead she just wraps her arms tighter, pulls herself in even closer. She’s pressed against Catra, who’s pressed herself against the wall. Cats do like tight spaces, don’t they? They make them feel safe. She can feel Catra’s breathing, deep, steady. There’s a low rumble mixed in with it.

“You’re purring again.”

“I know. Don’t ruin it.”

She’s not gonna ruin this. She wants to be closer, but she can’t close the distance between them any more, can’t wrap her arms any tighter around this soft creature in front of her without it being uncomfortable. Her heart’s pounding again. So loud this time that Catra must be able to hear it.

Since she can’t get any closer, all Adora can do is think, and her thoughts are racing.

She wants Catra. Wants her really bad. Not just physically, although, yes, physically. Quite desperately. The feeling of her pressed against Adora’s front is warm, hot, burning. She’s on fire. She was really hoping she’d worked some of this feeling out with all the swordplay. But there it is, returning right on queue.

She can’t help but thinks about how she could take Catra by the hand again, hold it against the wall, push Catra in tighter against it with her hips while laying kisses down her neck. Or, she could turn her around, press a kiss to her lips, run her fingers through her hair and pull her in. She could wind her arms around her waist and lift her, it would be so easy, drop Catra in her lap so she can wrap her legs around Adora and pull herself in as tightly as she needs. Would she want that? 

What- what would Catra want? She wasn’t exactly easy to read. But frankly the question is mostly an academic one as far as Adora is concerned. Whatever Catra wants… she can have it. 

But that was still assuming she wanted anything. Sure, she flirted. But they were stuck together in a small room for three days, that was gonna happen. And yeah they were sharing a bed right now but… it was the only one, and she’d said she was cold. And no Adora wasn’t quite clueless enough to believe that was all there was to it, but she’d also insisted it was no big deal… so..? Maybe even if she wanted to be here right now, that didn’t mean she wanted _more_. Adora simply couldn’t assume. And she was too scared to ask.

It was a new fear for Adora. She’d never feared rejection, but closeness. Until now. Now she only wants to be close. She wants to be _so_ close, closer than close. The felid girl shifts, stretches slightly, which causes her hips to push back against Adora and the fabric of her shirt to pull up and out from under Adora’s hand. And if Adora was damned before, she’s cast into even deeper circles now. 

What happens next isn’t really a conscious action. Her fingers flex and retract, dragging through the short fur of Catra’s body. Adora nearly gasps at the sensation and has to suppress any further movement. Catra doesn’t suppress the faint shiver that shoots through her and Adora is driven wild trying to figure out what her reaction means, but eventually settles on the least exciting answer. She’s probably ticklish. Adora should really just try to sleep, before she drives herself crazy wondering.

She tries, but the seconds stretch on endlessly. She’s too tired to fight the thoughts that come and keep her awake, just tired enough to drift into half-sleep, that state where the subconscious is half exposed and thinking become rapid and weightless, flashing through her wordlessly. Great. She’s in some kind of horny delirium. 

She’s trapped in this moment, locked up in the heat of her own body. Her desire is practically violent at this point. Not the nature of it, she would _never_ hurt Catra, would fight anyone who did, but the structure of it. It thrashes around inside her, hammering against the inside of her skull. She wants to beat her head against the pillow to make it stop, but she can’t. She can’t move, would never want to move from this spot. So she’s stuck here. Burning up, practically feverish. Stuck right on the edge of bliss, right where it blurs with agony.

It feels like hours before exhaustion finally wins out, as it always must, and she’s thrown into fitful sleep. She dreams of Catra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like a totally out of nowhere fucking Sword Scene in the trucking au. Why not? Adora's a sword lesbian in all realities. Also like, I just wanted them to have fun in this chapter, yknow? And what's more fun than swords.
> 
> I wanted to experiment with shifting to present tense for the end of this chapter to emphasize the immediacy and physicality of the situation, the "eternal moment"ness of it. I hope it was effective and not just jarring.


End file.
